May
by MissAmanda
Summary: Sara gets a CD in her locker, with a very romantic song on it. Who is the sender? Read to find out, One shot. GregSara.


A/N: This is a one-shot fanfic that I have wanted to try for a while. Here you go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI, save for all of the seasons on DVD, and numerous books… But we all can dream, right?

THE SONG: The song is "May" by the most awesome band Lifehouse. I recommend downloading it right away, one of the most amazing songs you will ever hear.

Sara walked into the locker room. It was early to be at work, but she had work that carried over from the previous shift, and she really wanted to catch this bastard that was running amuck in Vegas, raping and killing little girls. She went to put her jacket away in her locker. She popped the handle, and was surprised when a CD case tumbled out onto the floor. She picked it up, but was careful not to touch it. She would dust it for prints if it turned out suspicious.

She opened the case up. Inside was a computer-typed note, along with a burned CD. She got out her walkman, and put the CD in, pressing play. The intro to the song started, and she slowly unfolded the note.

_Sar-_

_You know me, but you don't KNOW me. I have watched you for years, and I think I have fallen for you. I apologize for being so candid. You are so amazing. I just don't want to see you waste your life away on a guy that will never return your affections. I ask you to try me for a while. If you are willing, meet me outside after shift, behind the garage. I will be waiting._

_Love,_

Sara was speechless as the song started.

_I'm standing - I'm waiting _

_I'm falling more in love with you - every time I find myself here_

_and what I feel for you it can't be contained - and how I long for you to come_

_- I want to get carried away by you_

_- and everything I want is everything you are_

_- everything I am is yours - it's yours and yours alone_

_- everything I want you are_

_- I've got nothing to lose except myself_

_- I can do without cause I'll just get in your way_

_- so here I am I know it's not a lot - but all of it is yours_

_- and by letting go I felt so much more_

_- everything I want is everything you are_

_- everything I am is yours - it's yours and yours alone_

_- everything I want - it's everything you are and everything I am is yours_

_- it's yours and yours alone_

_- it's yours and yours alone_

_- it's yours and yours alone_

_- it's yours and yours alone_

_- I am standing _

_- I am waiting_

_- I'm following_

_- with hopes of_

_- getting closer_

_- I'd do anything_

_- I am running_

_- not sure where I'm going_

_- and going as fast as I can_

_- and I'm trusting_

_- that you'll lead me_

_- and carry me the rest of the way_

_- everything I want is everything you are - everything I am is yours_

_- it's yours and yours alone - everything I want_

_- it's everything you are - and everything I am is yours_

_- it's yours and yours alone_

_- it's yours and yours alone_

_- it's yours and yours alone_

_- it's yours and yours alone_

_- yours and yours alone_

_- everything I want is everything you are_

_- everything I am is yours - it's yours and yours_

The tears came.

'How could I be so blind?' Sara thought. 'Who would send me this, and I never noticed them?'

All shift she was distracted. She couldn't focus or concentrate, and she could barely collect evidence, let alone have a decent conversation with anyone. It seemed it was almost forever until shift ended. She ran to her locker, grabbed her coat and sprinted to the rear of the building. Standing out there, shivering from the cold night, was Greg.

"Hey Greg," Sara said.

"I take it you got the CD," he said. "Listen, I can explain…"

But Sara didn't let him explain. She walked over to him, grabbed the collar of his jacket, and kissed him hard. The emotions went haywire for just a moment, and then they broke apart.

"Did that mean you liked it? Because I have plenty more where that came from," Greg said with a smile. She just pulled him down for another kiss, and she knew that this was it for her. He was it for her. She finally realized that he was all she ever needed.

A/N: Tell me if you liked it, tell me if you thought it sucked, just tell me something! I have another Greg/OC story (chapters, not a one shot) and I don't know if it is even worth my time to post it. Tell me something! Thanks.


End file.
